


Не мама

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: Об отношениях [1]
Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766Бета: Мадам Суслевская
Series: Об отношениях [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не мама

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766  
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

— Ай-яй, Вульфвуд, осторожнее! — Вэш зажал рот рукой, чтобы не заорать, пока священник весьма неаккуратно обрабатывал свежую рану.  
— А я говорил тебе стрелять в голову? — злобно процедил Николас, специально надавливая пропитанной спиртом ваткой прямо на рану под болезненный вой Тайфуна. — Нет, блин, тебе дурацкие убеждения важнее собственной шкуры. Дурак. Идиот. Кретин. Дуболом.  
— Ну хватит уже, я услышал все, что ты обо мне думаешь!  
— О, это еще даже не сотая часть, треугольная башка! Ты еще болван и упрямый баран.  
— Да ты сам баран упрямый! Тебя вообще никто не просил рану мне обрабатывать, ты сам вызвался-а-а-а! Палач!  
От «нечеловечески жестоких пыток» их оторвал стук в дверь. Не дожидаясь разрешения, в комнату заглянули девушки, впрочем, ни Вульфвуд, ни сидящий с голым торсом Вэш не возмутились: врывающиеся страховщицы стали делом привычным.  
— Господин Вульфвуд, если вы решили окончательно убить господина Вэша, то хотя бы используйте кляп, — доброжелательно улыбаясь, предложила Мэрил. — Он всю гостиницу разбудит.  
— Да что вы все так меня не любите?  
— Мы любим тебя, — на этих словах Ник так туго затянул бинт, что у Тайфуна будто хрустнули ребра, но после сразу же его расслабил. — И заботимся о том, чтобы ты не охрип.  
— Ну спасибо... — стрелок наконец расслабился, пока его быстро, но довольно мягко, будто уже выместив всю накопившуюся злость, бинтовали.  
— Господин Вэш, может, вам стоит носить бронежилет? Хотя бы таких серьезных ран не будет.  
— Спасибо за заботу, Милли, я...  
— Слишком самоуверенный засранец, чтобы даже пытаться себя обезопасить, — продолжил за него Вульфвуд, завязывая наконец узел. — Все до свадьбы заживет.  
— Как долго! А можно как-то ускорить? — наигранно грустным взглядом посмотрел на друга Паникер.  
— Что ты от меня хочешь? Поцелуйчик, чтобы вава зажила?  
Вэш немного помолчал в раздумьях, а потом выдал:  
— А давай!  
В отличие от стрелка Ник недолго думал, сразу чмокнув друга в щеку.  
— И меня! — задорно смеясь, вперед подалась Милли за поцелуем в кончик носика.  
— И меня! — к всеобщему веселью присоединилась и Мэрил, также подходя ближе.  
— Да я вам мамка что ли, чтобы всех целовать? — упершись руками в бока возмутился Вульфвуд, но макушки Мэрил тоже коснулся.


End file.
